Common Sins
by Shaynie
Summary: Saphine understands very little of what truly happens in Valdemar and she's trying to fight her way through the Common misconceptions and the sins of the people that bind her to her life
1. Chapter 1 - Since When did I have to do ...

Bright, kaleidoscopic colours moved off the class at crazy angles, light the dull wooden room with a viciousness that seemed surreal to the girl sitting in the midst of the empty room.  
  
This was the detention room, used for students that were not "working out" in the classroom environment. Or, the girl snorted derisively, the students the monks didn't like overmuch. The room was left bare of almost everything expect one window, which held a Herald and his Companion done in horrible conflicting colours. It was supposed to entice creativity, or so Father Gerad said, but as fair as Saphine was concerned, all it inspired was the gag reflex. Then again.if the colours could be changed it might be nice.the workmanship had indeed been wonderful.just a tad misguided.  
  
Saphine waited in the sweltering heat of the "box" for the end of the day. Her knees were firmly planted in the "proper" position and she glared at the air around her. She had been in class, perfectly content to "learn" as the Father preached, but she had been asked to leave before she had even sat down. Saphine sighed. There really was no point to this, and King Randal had a few ideas that had gone askew during his reign and this indeed was one of them. She got up slowly, awaiting the shout that should have come.. instead there was nothing. Saphine jumped up, her eyes shining. This was a way out, to have some small ounce of freedom before the drudgery of her home took over and killed her spirit completely.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You'll love it eventually and you'll give us ten grandsons just like your sister Jernel did right?" Her fathers' voice came back to her through memory, haunting, just as much as it had last night.  
  
Saphine had looked at him balefully, unaware what had brought this discussion up. She was not considered to be beautiful in the land with her "stubbornness" and lack of "proper restraints" made her undesirable all the more so.  
  
"You know Verlen don't you Saph?" Her mother had finally voiced to her daughter.  
  
Saphine had then turned towards her mother, mouth agape. Verlen? That was not someone she had expected. But then again a lack wit could do no better then her. "Yes" She had said sullenly.  
  
"Well" Her mother had continued "He was looking for you last night. The boy seems quite taken with you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
That had been the end of that and she knew that by the end of the week a good "arrangement" would be found to get rid of their troublesome daughter before she did anymore harm to the family name.  
  
Saphine had shuddered with the indignity that had fallen upon her. Surely she was of better materials then the village idiot could handle. She knew she was worth more then that little bit of scum could afford. She also knew she would never fall easily to marital bonds, she would kill herself before that could happen to her. She started away from the hallway, walking quickly yet stealthy and hoping that the monks would not catch her.  
  
"Hold." Came a stern voice, and Saphine knew her wish would not be granted.  
  
"Dear Saphine. Where might one so young.and so engaged be off to at this time?" Father Gerads' voice cut through the air like a knife and Saphine felt her heart palpitate slight, fear clutching her chest. Engaged? She thought angrily Since when am I engaged? I'm only fifteen.  
  
Gerad chuckled. "Well child, you have not answered me and your penance is far from done. I wonder where the brother went that was attending to you. I will have a word with him when next I see him. Now child back to you, you are engaged and one in that condition should not be so.alone and without escort. Perhaps you would like to.speak with me in private. If you have any reservations." The priest licked his lips nervously, his young face showing all too plainly what he truly wanted.  
  
Saphine glared at the man. "Why would I have any reservations..Father?" She stressed his vocation and he looked at her startled.  
  
"No. I supposed one with your.skills and reputation would not have any such reservation as your marriage is only a week away. Child, if you wish to speak please come to me at any time."  
  
Saphine shuddered, her spine almost arching. The man glanced at her and turned, then, seeming as if he thought better of it, he turned back and whispered in her ear. "Come see me in my office now, Saphine, or you will indeed regret it."  
  
The girl felt the older mans' hand grip her above the elbow, his hands seeming to burn her flesh and though she struggled she could not break his iron grip. As they moved towards his office they encountered only one of the other priests and he nodded at them, giving the girl a long- suffering look. He moved away quickly and Saphine felt her last chance at freedom leave.  
  
After passing almost unending hallways of the same colourless stone Gerad finally moved to one of the many doors and pulled out a key of brass and inserted it into the lock of the solid oak door without losing his grip on Saphine in any way shape or form. He moved through the actions with a studied grace, as if these motions were ones performed often. He shoved the girl in front of him and threw her into the lightless room, following after her slowly. He closed the door behind him and lit the candle in the scone slowly, almost liquidly. He smiled at the girl on the floor. He turned around for a moment and locked the door with a snick.  
  
Saphine heard that sound, and knew with the finality of that sound, there could be nothing to save her. 


	2. Chapter 2- You mean...?

Saphine hid, moving away from the light in the room as if all the hells in world were hot on her trail. Gerad moved in closer to her, and Saphine could Feel the man on the other side of the room, her fear seeming to give her heightened senses. She scuttled into the corner, hiding behind a chair hoping that the "Father" would not be able to see her in the dim lighting.  
  
"Well Saphine, you know running in a situation like this is hardly proper.. to be running away. Your future husband will be wroth with you for that kind of action and might make your life a bit more. miserable for a time. So come, child. Believe me I won't hurt." His face held an expression that was gleeful beyond all imaginings and it was something that Saphine had never seen before. She gazed at the man with revulsion plain on her small features, and her lithe body was tight, ready to flee when the chance was given.  
  
The man continued on his search for her and she continued to shrink closer and closer to the wall, trying to evade the torch he held in his hand. As Gerad moved closer to her hiding place, sandy blonde hair was already sticky and stuck to his skin from a glistening sheen of sweat. Saphine started to breath in short, rapid bursts and she tried to shrink on her even more so and she tried to cover her exposed skin with her coarse, black students robe. The man glanced at her, then away, as if he had not seen her and Saphine began to relax unconsciously, lulled into a false sense of security.  
  
After a moment Gerad lunged at her, hurling the wooden chair onto the ground with such ferocity that Saphine heard a sharp crack as it hit the rough stone floor. Saphine felt the mans hand clutch at her, pawing at the heavy robe that gave a semblance of protection to her. She tried backing away, but she only managed to struggle feebly and that seemed to entice the priest all the more. He threw her to the ground and she screamed once, a short burst of noise that lasted until she was kicked soundly in the gut and she fought to find a way to breath.  
  
"No Saphine. This really is only for your own good.just stop struggling and I won't have to tie you down.but I will have to do this so you don't scream out anymore. He took a piece of balled cloth and stuck it in her mouth, tying the loose edges around her head. He had restrained her by straddling her body and she felt her heart continue to thump painfully against her chest, and her struggles seemed to entice the man to even greater deeds. She sagged weakly against the floor and tried to stop the room from spinning around her, tried to get a grip on reality. Anger flashed somewhere deep inside of her, taking over from the fear and she glared at the man who still had her helpless on the floor. He noticed her look and laughed, the sound mirthless and full of an extreme sense of perverse pleasure.  
  
She tried to move but he held her down all the more firmly. "Oh no my dear," He laughed again, the same hollow sound. "You don't get away that easily."  
  
Saphine felt her anger again; it seemed to be a fire inside of her, deep and burning painfully away at her tempting her to give in to it. She smiled grimly and let it take control of her, nothing could be worse then this. She felt the familiar surge pulse through her body, but instead of just giving her an extra pulse of energy it come out, through her hands which were firmly planted on the priests feet. He looked at her sharply for a moment then thought better of it and his face suddenly turned into a grotesque image of pain, which suddenly turned to ash and left her lying on the floor.alone. Saphine looked around, her blue eyes wide in fear and her brain seeming incapable of understanding what had just happened.  
  
'What just happened?' She thought to herself, her eyes slightly glazed. She felt around, looking for any sign of the man that had just tried to rape her and she suddenly felt dizzy and she knew what had happened. The fire.was more then just symbolic. It had come out of her and she.she.  
  
Saphine grabbed an unlit lantern from the scone beside the door and hurried out the door, which had lost the metal lock. She nipped out of the room quickly and ran out of the school, feet carrying her away from the village in away in the quickest fashion possible. Her mind was in shock and she was numb to all around her. As she walked through the forest, tripping over vines, the walls suddenly broke and the tears that had threatened spilled from her eyes.  
  
'I burnt a man.with.my bare hands. I must be some sort of freak.no one kills a man with their bare hands.especially not with fire from their hands.I.killed something and they'll never believe I was right." She came to the last realization slowly, her eyes focusing on the trees above her slowly. She got up woodenly and continued, this time running away from the village taking a variety of scratches and bruises as she ran.  
  
As night fell and she began to grow colder she began to sense the first fear she had felt since she had been lost in the village when she was 3. Even when she had been with Gerad she had not been so scared and when there came the sound of a wolf far off. Saphine jumped her skin crawling. She just wish.that someone would help her.  
  
::Well.::Came a voice, piercingly through the night. ::I hope I can help in that department:: The voice sounded amused, yet it had soothing overtones and Saphine looked around, trying to find the speaker.  
  
"Come out.where I can see you" She said aloud, her voice echoing off the trees. She was scanning the woods to find the speaker and was startled to find a striking white horse step into view.  
  
::Well, Chosen.:: Stated the voice pleasantly. ::Ready to face the inevitable?:: The male voice, Saphine realized slowly was in her head. She took a few steps back then shook her head, as if it was muddled.  
  
"But.I.I can't be a Herald. I can't..." She muttered morosely. "I'm.I'm an abomination... Don't you know that... I killed a man.with.with my hands. he burnt." She started to cry.  
  
::Hush, Chosen:: The voice said. :: Now is not the time.now is the time for rest. No one will condemn you. Come here:: The voice said the last like a command and Saphine, feeling suddenly a leaden weariness. She trotted towards the Companion, feeling slightly foolish. She touched the silky mane of the stallion and Felt such waves of compassion from her Companion that she started crying. 


	3. Well.. I have to say...

After reading the summaries (and having an interesting e-mail) I realized I had completely abandoned this story and I beg forgiveness.  
  
I will be completing the next few chapters in the next few weeks and I hope to post them as fast as they are typed up.  
  
Please, again…I'm sorry.  
  
And also, I recently read "Burning Brightly", and I shook my head in wonder. I'm sorry for the similarities in plot, that was not my intention (as I had not even heard of this novel before starting the series).  
  
Please…bear with the renovations. 


	4. Chapter 3 - A new beginning

Saphine looked around the forest, her eyes wide. She had never, in her entire life, been this far from her home. Never been this far from anywhere in fact. She shuddered inadvertently, her eyes taking in the, quite alien surroundings around her.  
  
::Hush love:: Her Companion said. Heyen whickered a little, turning his head towards her. She saw his eyes looking at her, concerned. She nodded and he picked up the pace.  
  
"How far are we?" She finally asked timidly.  
  
::About two hours all told.:: He finally answered. ::Then you'll face the Dean. He knows already sweetling...don't worry.:  
  
She nodded, the tears still in her eyes. For the last three evenings she had had visions of Gerad's face in her mind, twisting and contorting in the heat. She remembered the screams behind her vividly and she knew that it would follow her forever. She knew it.  
  
Heyen shook his mane and continued the ground devouring pace. His Chosen was caught up in a mental turmoil that even he could not heal. He knew she had to see a MindHealer before the day was out or the damage would be permanent. She knew of the pain that Firestarting could cause, and not only through her own experience. Emotional stability was the only way that FireStarting could be controlled...that and severe control.  
  
*****  
  
Heyen pranced through Haven's final gates, knowing that his Chosen was exhausted beyond belief. For the last three nights and days she had tortured herself with visions of the rapists death, not once seeing what he kept trying to tell her. She wouldn't even consider what he said. When the guard at the gate to the Collegia spotted them he smiled encouragingly and that seemed to help Saphine.  
  
"Newly chosen lass?" He asked her, when she nodded weakly he smiled again.  
  
"Continue on then. You'll be seein' Heralds Collegium soon and they'll be tellin' you of all your duties lass"  
  
Saphine nodded again, and smiled a bit more genuinely. Heyen had slowed down to a walk in the city and now sped up a bit more, hurrying towards the Collegia. He stopped right beside the wooden doors and Saphine moved down slowly, nervousness evident on her face. She felt a nose on her back and smiled a little. Heyen sent a burst of encouragement along the "line" they shared and she started towards the doors guiltily. When she opened the doors she found someone already waiting for her. It was a young woman, not much older then her sixteen years, already in her Heraldic Whites. She smiled at her and brought her up the large stone stairs near Herald Collegium's front doors.  
  
"Saphine right?" She asked, smiling and beautiful smile. She had long black hair plaited back in a simplistic design, bight green eyes, and pale skin. She waited long enough for Saphine's nod before continuing. "I'm Raf. Well it's actually Raffine, but Raf is what everyone calls me around here. I'm going to be your "Mentor" while you go through your courses here at the Collegium so if you ever need to talk I'll be right here to listen...or to tell you where to go when your lost..." Saphine lost track of all the girl said only starting when she said `firestarter'. She didn't have a chance to ask about it because she realized they had already been admitted into a very neat office and that a very officious looking woman sat behind the desk. She had paperwork spread in around her and looked at Saphine gravely.  
  
"Raf...Please attend to your classes. I'll send Jessa when we need you to show Saphine around."  
  
Raf nodded, looking not the least bit worried about leaving her charge to the Dean. She moved out of the room with a very definite grace that showed where the girls' true heritage ran. Saphine took all this in in the seconds when she realized that the Dean was staring at her unabashedly.  
  
"Wh...What?" She asked, her slight timidity gone through defiance.  
  
"You child. You have turned the Circle to quite the uproar. Not one of them truly wishes for your Gift in any way shape or form. You've been given a blessing and a curse in that one. Well...beyond that we have a few things to conduct. We know exactly nothing about you little one and we desperately need to know where to place you. Before we show you around we'd like to know a little more about your past and what exactly you intend to do here." The woman smiled at her finally, showing a kindness that Saphine had not even hoped for.  
  
Saphine sat down in the proffered chair and waited as the woman shifted papers for the questions. She answered them as fully as possible and became so involved that she realized with a start that it was nightfall when she was done. She knew, with a certainty at that point, that she would never see her family again and she did not care.  
  
::Not a bit?::  
  
She smiled and shook her head. A little yes, but no more then that. She sat back in the chair drowsing slightly and when she found her attention wondered she began to fall back into the pattern of despair she had grown accustomed to for the last few days.  
  
::Now, none of that.:: Saphine almost jumped with surprise when she realized that the mindvoice she had heard was that of a woman.  
  
The Dean smiled. "A MindHealer is coming to you tonight...simply to help. You will speak with her for the next few nights until she deems you able again. For now...Raf will meet you to show you your classes tomorrow morning. For now, Jessa will get you settled in.  
  
Jessa walked into the room then, but she was in her student Grays still. Jessa seemed to be around Saphine's age too and she smiled. Her auburn hair was caught quite securely in a braid as well and she had doe like brown eyes. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"The Collegium is rather confusing but I'll try to show you around as best as I can. Thank you Dean" She said as they left the wood-paneled office. "The first stop is to get you your own Grays. Then I'll show you your room."  
  
Saphine smiled a bit at this piece of information. "My own room?" She asked quietly.  
  
Jessa turned to look at her confused. "Ah, I see... Yes, just yours. How many did you have?"  
  
Saphine smiled again. "I hade seven sisters and two brothers." She sighed dramatically. "My family hated me. I was the bad egg I guess. They wanted to marry me off as soon as they could."  
  
Jessa giggled a bit. "You too huh? My family wanted to give me to the clergy though. I have three other sisters and five brothers. I'm Borderkin though, we have to have lots of children." Jessa shook her head. "Anyways... this is the way. 


End file.
